Previous attempts to design a munition cartridge to meet the requirements of the Medium Range Munition (MRM) specification produced unaffordable solutions. Some developers have proposed solutions which appear to meet the requirements, but constrain the user to select a specific caliber round (e.g., 120 mm). If the user selects a 105 mm cannon, for example, existing solutions do not provide the desired lethality.
To date, conventional munition cartridges have not been proposed which allow the user to modify the cartridges for a specific mission in the field. Existing systems utilize either multi-purpose projectile cartridges, in which the system performance is compromised in order to satisfy diverse requirements, or single-purpose cartridges, which are sub-optimal against targets other than those they are designed to engage. What is needed is an entry-level, low-cost, modular approach to meeting the requirements of the MRM specification, in which the projectile may be optimized for its role.